


The Get Down

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [62]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Multi, Texting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: angelica: alexander this is your faultlittle lion: I'm sorry whatlittle lion: you're gonna have to be more specific





	The Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> !!THIS MIGHT SPOIL THE NETFLIX ORIGINAL SERIES THE GET DOWN?? NOT SURE???? A WARNING JUST IN CASE THO!!

**angelica** : alexander this is your fault

 **little lion** : I'm sorry what

**little lion** : you're gonna have to be more specific

**angelica** : thanks to you I'm currently standing outside of my apartment waiting for dolley and martha to pick me up bc we're going on a date

**little lion** : and that's a bad thing??

**angelica** : NO BUT THEN AGAIN I DONT CONSIDER SWEATING SO MUCH THAT MY FEET ARE SLIPPING IN MY HEELS A GOOD THING

**little lion** : omg

**angelica** : NOT TO MENTION JOHN WAS LIKE TOTALLY TRYING TO GET ME TO CHILL WHICH DID NOT WORK

**angelica** : IT ALWAYS WORKS

**little lion** : I was gonna ask when you talked to john but then I realized you meant your john not ours

**angelica** : ""ours"" is that gonna be my life soon

**angelica** : am I just going to be all of theirs

**little lion** : well I mean presumably

**little lion** : I've never been in a poly relationship like yours I don't know what it's like

**angelica** : I'm going to be theirs

**little lion** : and they're all going to be yours

**angelica** : fuck am I ready for this

**little lion** : only one way to find out

**angelica** : their car just pulled up as you said that what the fuck

**little lion** : I know time

**angelica** : if I didn't have to go right now I would yell at you for your thinly thinly thinly veiled reference to the get down

**little lion** : we started it a few hours ago it's great

**angelica** : TRUE BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE

**little lion** : you're giving me details after this is over

**angelica** : we'll see

**little lion** : RUDE

\---

**little lion** : angelica is going on a date with dolley and martha!!

**johnn** : she's???? married????

**little lion** : poly relationships john

**johnn** : yknow you'd think the fact that I'm currently lying here with you all, the three (3) loves of my life

**johnn** : that I'd be able to get that

**johnn** : and yet

**more like HUNKules** : amazing

**more like HUNKules** : also when did that happen

**little lion** : they were all dating in college before angelica Got With church and now they're gettin back together!!!!

**johnn** : how did that not work out

**little lion** : """they were too young"""

**johnn** : I'm skeptical

**little lion** : me too but I didn't ask about it

**laf** : ARE Y'ALL

**laf** : SEEING THIS

**laf** : HIS C HE E K B ON E DEFINITION

**little lion** : laf

**laf** : IM ASCENDING

**little lion** : LAF

**laf** : IM D EA D

**laf** : ALSO WHAT

**little lion** : read up love

**laf** : omg

**laf** : tbh I'm rooting for them ot3

**laf** : ot4?

**laf** : if they're the ot4 then we have a problem bc that's us

**johnn** : when have any of us ever called ourselves that

**laf** : I do it in my head a lot tbh

**little lion** : I have no words

**little lion** : also ot3

**little lion** : church isn't dating them

**johnn** : have they ever met each other

**little lion** : uhm

\---

**little lion** : hey,,,,

**little lion** : so I have like,,,,,,a small question,,,,,,,,

**prayer hands** : and that is

**little lion** : have you ever met dolley and martha

**prayer hands** : yeah of course

**prayer hands** : they were still friends after they broke up and after we got together so like I've met them multiple times

**prayer hands** : plus we had a poly negotiation meeting like,,,last week

**little lion** : also how hard are you rooting for this relationship

**prayer hands** : literally I'm so for it you have no idea I was literally chANTING

**little lion** : AMAZING

**prayer hands** : I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE THIS CONVO BUT PHIL IS SHOVING THE BEE MOVIE INTO THE DVD PLAYER AND HES ONLY FOUR AND NEEDS TO ST O P

**little lion** : according to all known laws of aviation,,,

**prayer hands** : N O

\---

**little lion** : yes they have met each other

**johnn** : aw cute

**little lion** : he's also the #1 angelica/dolley/martha w. stan

**johnn** : we know four different people named martha

**little lion** : I know it's wild

**johnn** : two people named james,,,two johns

**little lion** : and then there's me, hercules, and marie-joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier, marquis de lafayette

**johnn** : true true

\---

**laf** : THAT FUCKIGN HIGH NOTE YES SLAY ME MYLENE

**johnn** : WHATS EVEN GOING ON RN

**laf** : THE SECOND COMING OF CHRIST

**little lion** : IM FUCKIGN SCREAMING @EZEKIEL VERY OBVIOUSLY HINTING THAT SHE SHOULD BE WITH HIM

**laf** : that was a divine intervention and I am saved

**laf** : we're all going to heaven kids

\---

**more like HUNKules** : yknow

**more like HUNKules** : laf kinda looks like the guy who plays adult books

**laf** : no I don't

**little lion** : I don't see it

**johnn** : me either tbh

**more like HUNKules** : how

\---

**angelica** : ALEX HOLY SHIT

**little lion** : HOW DID IT GO

**angelica** : IM SCREAMING

**angelica** : but quietly bc phil has pre-k tomorrow and catharine just takes forever to put back to bed

**little lion** : I have no words

**angelica** : I think I'm falling in love again this is,,,,,,disgusting

**little lion** : omg

**little lion** : that's sO C U  T E

**angelica** : LIKE I REMEMBER WHEN WE USED TO GO ON DATES WHEN WE WERE 20 AND THIS WAS THE SAME BUT IT WAS SO DI F F ER ENT

**angelica** : AND THEYRE FUCKUFHFLL

**little lion** : we should start a thing where you scream to me abt your signifs and I scream to you about mine bc tbh it looks like we both need it

**angelica** : FUCKING  
  
**angelica** : DEAL

**little lion** : OKAY CONTINUE SORRY

**angelica** : ITS CHILL WE HAVE A THING GOING NOW BUT ANYWAY

**angelica** : LIKE WHEN I GOT IN THE CAR MARTHA WAS DRIVING AND DOLLEY WAS IN THE BACKSEAT AND THEY HAVE SO MANY MORE TATTOOS NOW I ALMOST SCREAMED AT IT THEYRE SO BEAUTIFUL

**angelica** : AND THEN THEY TAKE ME TO THIS FANCY RESTAURANT AND IM LIKE !!!!FUCK!!!!

**angelica** : AND THEN WE JUST TALKED AND IT NEVER GOT WEIRD OR ANYTHING IT WAS LIKE COMING HOME

**angelica** : IT WAS LIKE COLLAPSING ON THE COUCH NEXT TO MY JOHN AFTER BEING FORCED TO WORK IN THE SAME BUILDING AS YOU

**little lion** : CUTE AND ALSO RUDE

**angelica** : THATS WHO I AM YOUVE KNOWN ME FOR YEARS GET WITH THE PROGRAM

**little lion** : IM APPALLED

**angelica** : ANYWAY THEN WE WENT TO THIS LIKE SECTION OFF OF A PARK AND THERE WERE TONS OF LIGHTS IN THE TREES AND WE JUST LIED THERE ON THIS BLANKET AND KEPT TALKING

**angelica** : AND THEN THEY BOHT KISSED ME I FEEL LIKE IM 20 AGAIN

**little lion** : AW

**angelica** : AND THEN THEY LIKE DROVE TO DROP ME OFF AND I GOT OUT AND DO YOU KNWO WHAT MARTHA SUAID TO EME

**little lion** : IM SO AFRAID

**angelica** : ""we never stopped loving you"" AND THEY DROV E AWYA

**angelica** : IM NOT GONNA SLEEP TONIGHT THINKING ABOUT HTAT

**little lion** : good we can suffer together bc my signifs and I aren't sleeping until we finish the get down and we had to have an hour long pause to go get food and we're literally on episode three and it's eleven at night

**angelica** : GOD BLESS

**little lion** : also what even happened with you guys you never really told me

**angelica** : I can write you a whole thing about it literally if you give me time I have the energy

**little lion** : YESS

\---

**little lion** : getting the mad backstory rn

**laf** : what

**little lion** : martha/angelica/dolley

**little lion** : mad

**laf** : that's gonna be confusing dear

**little lion** : true but what do we call it then

**laf** : the ot3

**little lion** : OKAY GETTING THE OT3 BACKSTORY RN

**laf** : literally alex I'm crying do you see shaolin's cheekbones are you SEEING. THEM.

**little lion** : why do you think I'm in tears

**laf** : true true me too

\---

**angelica** : OKAY SO BASICALLY in college dolley was my roomate and at first I never really talked to them bc they were always at parties and stuff and our schedules were never really the same bc they were out and I was out and also with my sisters and we both had class so we weren't really that close and then there was like one day where they did and we spent the whole day just TALKING and getting to know wach other and we went from like total strangers to best friends in the course of one day  
  
 **angelica** : and then like it turned from us just kind of coexisting to us starting to spend the spare time we had just kind of Chilling and they were my Best Friend aside from eliza and peggy

**little lion** : why did it take you so long to type that out

**angelica** : I typed it all out now I'm just copying and pasting

**little lion** : right

**angelica** : okay

**angelica** : and then there was martha

**angelica** : martha and dolley were like assigned to do a project together and she was Beautiful and scary and like a whole other dimension of things that should not be humanly possible

**little lion** : this is literally me @lafayette but continue

**angelica** : and so like we all became friends and dolley was very obviously in love with her and sO WAS I but then I realized I liked dolley too and I obviously couldn't have both of them that was just too much so I never said anything and just kind of hoped that martha loved dolley back and that they would move on without me so that I could get over them but ALAS

**angelica** : MARTHA KISSES ME ONE DAY WHEN DOLLEY WAS GETTING FOOD AND RIGHT BEFORE WE COULD TALK ABOUT IT THEY CAME BACK

**little lion** : did you plan for the plot twists to be in this format

**angelica** : OF COURSE

**angelica** : AND THEN I WAS LIKE IN SHOCK AND DOLLEY PICKED UP ON IT (OF COURSE THEY DID THEY WERE MY BEST FRIEND) AND THEY WERE LIKE ???ARE YOU OKAY??? AND I WAS LIKE N O MARTHA JUST KISSED ME

**angelica** : AND THEY WERE LIKE oh AND TURNED TO LEAVE BUT MARTHA WAS LIKE WAIT AND SHE SAID HOW SHES KIND OF WANTED TO KISS BOTH OF US FOR A WHILE NOW BUT SHE DIDNT KNOW HOW TO SAY IT AND THEN I WAS BEING CUTE SO SHE KISSED ME AND THEN DOLLEY SAT DOWN ON THE FLOOR WITH US SMILING LIKE THE SUN INCARNATE AND THEY JUST WENT o h

**angelica** : AND THEN WE STARTED DATING AFTER HAVING LIKE A THREE HOUR DISCUSSION ABOUT OUR ANTICS

**little lion** : how long did you all know each other at this point

**angelica** : like four months it was kind of soon

**little lion** : RUDE

**angelica** : DONT HATE ME BC YOU REFUSED TO ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS

**little lion** : OKAY FIRST OF ALL I FLIRTED WITH ALL THREE OF MY SIGNIFS WHEN I FIRST MET THEM AND KISSED ALL OF THEM BEFORE WE GOT TOGETHER

**little lion** : IT WAS JUST THE IN BETWEENS THAT WERE A LITTLE LACKING

**angelica** : oh my god

**little lion** : ANYWAY HOW DID YOU BREAK UP

**angelica** : AFTER A WHILE LIKE A YEAR INTO DATING EACH OTHER OUR SCHEDULES GOT WORSE AND WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER AND THEN I MET MY JOHN AND I REALLY LIKED HIM AND I REALIZED THAT I WAS SEEING TWO DIFFERENT FUTURES

**angelica** : ONE WITH JOHN AND ONE WITH MARTHA AND DOLLEY

**angelica** : AND I WASNT READY FOR THE ONE WITH MARTHA AND DOLLEY

**angelica** : AND SO WE LIKE ALL GOT TOGETHER AND WE ALL DECIDED TO BREAK UP UNTIL WE WERE OLD ENOUGH TO DO THIS AGAIN

**angelica** : AND THEN I SPENT THE ENTIRE FUCKING SUMMER JUST LIKE CRYING BC I LOVED THEM SO MUCH AND I THOUGHT IT WAS MY FAULT IDK WHY IM TELLING YOU ALL OF THIS

**little lion** : have you ever told anyone this

**angelica** : no actually

**little lion** : then that's probably why

**angelica** : oh

**angelica** : okay that's fine I trust you

**little lion** : aW

**angelica** : watch it

**angelica** : anyway then I went back to college and dolley wasn't my roomate anymore

**angelica** : and me and church like reconnected and we fell in love and started dating and I spent most of my sophmore year juggling my classes and planning a wedding

**angelica** : even tho my john planned most of it

**angelica** : then fast forward two years and I'm shopping bc I just gave birth to a small human for the Second time and I see dolley and martha who are Very Much Together walking with their surrogate who was also very nice I miss her I wonder where she is now

**little lion** : that's so weird that you have kids it's terrifying

**little lion** : like when I first met dolley they told me about their sons so I was just kind of like okay cool but with you it's like??????

**angelica** : I KNOW RIGHT LIKE I BIRTHED THEM AND THEY RESPOND BY MAKING ME WATCH THE BEE MOVIE THREE TIMES IN ONE DAY

**little lion** : why wouldn't you just throw the disc away

**angelica** : I DID

**angelica** : THEY ASKED ME TO BUY IT AGAIN AND I AM pOWERLESS AGAINST THEM

**little lion** : aw

**angelica** : BACK TO THE POINT

**angelica** : then we like all started talking and it was fine I didn't fall in love with them we were friends and I told my john about it and he was like that's so cool that you can be friends with them again after dating them

**angelica** : fast forward two more years and I have News for him

**little lion** : he literally is so For you and them tho it's amazing

**angelica** : I know I love him

**little lion** : aw

**angelica** : anyway I'm tired now I'm going to bed

**little lion** : we're almost done with episode five now so pray for me

**angelica** : rip gn

**little lion** : gn!!

\---

**johnn** : is it weird for my heart to pick up when ezekiel talks like that

**little lion** : kind of

**johnn** : it sounds kind of what you sound like when we have sex

**little lion** : I don't want to have this conversation

**johnn** : js

**little lion** : bYE

\---

**laf** : float like

**more like HUNKules** : a butterfly

**johnn** : sting like

**little lion** : a bee

**laf** : his hands

**more like HUNKules** : can't hit

**johnn** : what his eyes

**little lion** : can't see

**laf** : float like a butterfly

**more like HUNKules** : sting like a bee

**johnn** : his hands can't hit

**little lion** : what his eyes can't see

\---

**little lion** : DIZZEE/THOR OTP

**laf** : *aggresively ignores everything before this point*

**little lion** : IT SCA R ES ME

**laf** : oh babe

\---

**more like HUNKules** : THIS IS FUCKIGN LIT IM YELLING

**laf** : IM YELLING

**johnn** : BOO-BOO IS MY SON NOBODY EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN

**little lion** : R T

\---

**laf** : that was the best fucking thing I've ever seen and it's one in the morning and we have work tomorrow but I don't care bc I just want part two

**little lion** : me too me too

**more like HUNKules** : rt

**johnn** : mE TOO BUT IM SUPER TIRED AND HAVE NOT SLEPT ALONE IN YEARS SO YOURE COMING WITH ME

**laf** : surely you've slept alone at some point

**johnn** : not that I can remember

**johnn** : and also if I have why would I want to remember it

**laf** : true true let's go to bed

**johnn** : yay!!

\---

**angelica** : oh my god they never stopped loving me

**little lion** : G O  T O  S L E E P

**little lion** : did I really just say that

**little lion** : who am I

**angelica** : HA

**Author's Note:**

> IM SCREAMING SO HARD WHAT SI HTIS


End file.
